DJ
DJ, labeled The Teddy Bear was a camper on Total Drama Island and was on the Screaming Gophers, where he won the season. He returned as a cast member on Total Drama Action and was on the Killer Grips. He was the second cast member eliminated in Riot On Set. He returned yet again for Total Drama World Tour and was placed on Team Victory where he was once again the second contestant eliminated in Slap Slap Revolution. He has a cameo during Total Drama: Revenge of the Island in Eat, Puke, And Be Wary. Personality Total Drama Island Action World Tour Starting off the third season, DJ arrives in the first episode and is placed on Team Victory. Once Chris gathers everyone from the excitement of the new beginning, he suggests that Tyler be the team captain for the best chance of success during the challenge with the rest of the team supporting him. During the race to the Nile, Sierra runs alongside DJ and tells him how much she respects him as a contestant and human being, flattering him. Then, she begins listing facts about him startling him. Before he can say anything, Chris began the first song of the season. Once Sierra had finished weaving the boat, he helped load everyone onto the boat and he and his team set out. Much to his disappointment, his team was sent to elimination due to Lindsay dropping their reward. After their first loss, DJ is slightly upset, along with the rest of the team. He suggests that they communicate more with each other so that they have better chances at winning the challenges, but the rest of Team Victory was still too upset, including him. Sierra gives a speech to the team, boosting his moral and the rest of the teams moral as well. In the confessional, he says that Sierra was right; they are Team Victory and will do much better this time around. Once they arrive to the next challenge area, DJ completed the sausage stuffing portion of the challenge after Cody dropped the shovels down the mountain. For the second part of the challenge, DJ tried his best to support his team during their battles. Once DJ was selected to fight against Sadie, he refused sticking to his morals. He apologized to his team, but told them that he would stick to his word of never hitting a girl. This touched everyone, but it gave Sadie time to defeat him thus sending him and the rest of his team to elimination. At the elimination, he sits in the bottom two with his friend Cody and is eventually announced as the eliminated contestant. Before he jumps, he wishes all of his friends the best of luck in the competition and tells them to watch over Bridgette for him. Revenge of the Island Appearances Trivia *DJ served as the main protagonist of Total Drama Island. *He was the second contestant voted off in both Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour. *DJ, along with Heather, Courtney, Duncan, Lindsay, and Gwen have outranked the original 22 contestants at some point in the competition. **He has not outranked Alejandro or Sierra, however. *DJ is currently one of four people to compete in three seasons yet only make the merge once, the other five being Cody, Justin, and Eva. **Ironically, the seasons in which he and Cody did make the merge were the seasons in which they respectively won. *DJ is one of few contestants to have their ethnicity confirmed, he is confirmed to be Jamaican. *He, along with Alejandro, Anne Maria, Brick, Bridgette, Beth, Cody, Eva, Harold, Izzy, Jo, Justin, Katie, Leshawna, Lightning, Mike, Noah, Sadie, Scott, Sierra, Tyler, and Zoey have all made the merge once. *He is one of three contestants to have their name in an episode's title. **Coincidentally, he shares an episode title with his girlfriend. *DJ, as well as Alejandro, Anne Maria, Eva, and Justin are currently the only contestants confirmed to be born outside of Canada. DJ was born in Jamaica. **DJ is the only one of the five to not be considered a "villain". *He is one of four contestants to have dotted eyes, the others are Beth, Harold, and Sam. **Out of the four, he is the only one who doesn't wear glasses. *Ironically, while he was the highest ranking male in Total Drama Island, he was the lowest ranking male in Total Drama World Tour. **Additionally he was the highest ranked member and male of his team in Total Drama Island, but he was either the lowest ranking member or the lowest ranking male(or both) on his teams in Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour. Gallery See also Category:Males Category:Screaming Gophers Category:Total Drama Island Contestants Category:Finalist Category:Killer Grips Category:Total Drama Action Contestants Category:Team Victory Category:Total Drama World Tour Contestants Category:Winner